


Said It All

by lollysfic



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollysfic/pseuds/lollysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in Mark and Gary’s relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said It All

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Livejournal back in 2009, I've since deleted that journal but I saved a couple of Take That fics that I really loved writing and that I didn't think were half bad. I found them on a USB memory stick last night and decided to post them. Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.

The trip to Las Vegas proves to be really successful. It’s Howard’s idea to go and see Celine Dion. Gary’s not keen and Mark and Jason just take the piss out of Howard for suggesting it.

“Celine Dion mate, really?” Mark asks, trying to stifle his laughter.

“You’ve lost all your credibility now mate.” Jason tells Howard, laughing at him.

“There’s a video on the internet of me with jelly shoved up me arse, I lost all my credibility a long time ago and piss off! She puts on a great show.”

Howard does have a point so Mark and Jason agree to go. Gary grumbles a bit more but eventually gives in with some persuasion from his friends. Howard is right, she really does put on a great show. Mark is suitably impressed and turns to Gary to gush about the stage show and lights and all the ideas for their own tour that are swimming around his brain. He’s happy and excited and buzzing from the reunion and the trip. Gary’s chin is resting against his chest, his breathing deep and even. The sod has fallen asleep.

“Gaz.” Mark whispers. His friend remains motionless. “Gaz, wake up.” Mark whispers a bit louder, nudging Gary’s arm.

Gary mumbles in his sleep and his head lolls back onto Mark’s shoulder. Mark grins fondly down at his friend, he wraps his arm around Gary’s shoulders and enjoys the rest of the show.

~*~

When Shine gets to number one Gary kisses Mark. Things between himself and Mark had been building for weeks; the two of them have always had chemistry even back in the old days and even more so now. Mark is playful and cheeky and it’s infectious; Gary can’t help but lean in to Mark’s touch or give him a hug or a cuddle. It feels natural, it feels right. Gary fancied Mark like crazy back in the beginning but then he had met Dawn and then that didn't work out but he had moved on and so had Mark. The attraction has always been there and their growing friendship is blossoming into something new.

Gary feels such a rush of pride for Mark. Shine is his baby and all the hard work on making the song into something has paid off. He bangs on Mark’s door feeling exhilarated and reckless and nervous. Mark opens the door, looking adorably disheveled. He grins at Gary.

“You woke me up you wanker, this had better be good.” Gary grins. Mark doesn’t know.

“Tea?” Mark asks Gary, padding to the counter to make some.

“Please.” Gary replies, a grin tugging at his lips. They settle on the couch with tea and toast and Gary can’t wait any longer.

“Shine is number one!” he blurts out. Mark chokes on his tea.

“Sorry mate.” Gary apologises through his laughter. He pats Mark on the back.

“S’okay. Are you serious though?” Mark splutters.

Gary nods and Mark grins the smile that causes thousands of teenage girls and boys and Gary Barlow to fall in love with him. Gary grins back at his friend who is red faced and with tea sloshed down his t-shirt and his hair is a mess. Gary can’t help but cup Mark’s stubbly cheek and press his lips to the other man’s. Mark responds enthusiastically, gripping Gary’s shoulders and trying to shove his tongue in his mouth. Gary grins against the kiss and opens up for him. The brush of tongues sends a shiver down Mark’s spine. He’s fantasized about this for a long time. He runs his hands over Gary’s gorgeous, broad chest and shoulders, massaging Gary’s tongue with his own. Mark’s hands slide down to Gary’s waist and over his delicious arse, giving it a cheeky squeeze.

“Watch it.” Gary warns, breaking the kiss but he’s smiling as he says it.

Mark pulls Gary on top of him, kissing him again. He’s just found a successful way to shut Gary up.

Mark and Gary sneak around for weeks behind Howard and Jason’s backs. They both know it’s wrong to hide it from their best mates but not being together would feel just as bad. Then Howard’s lung collapses. It’s a shock to all of them, none of them had ever been hurt on a tour before and it puts things into perspective for all of them.

Lying in bed, sated and spent with Mark curled around him, Gary realises what he wants.

“We should tell Dougie and Jay about us, no more sneaking around. Yeah?” Mark smiles at him, soft and loving.

“Yeah.” he murmurs, snuggling closer to Gary.

The next day neither Gary or Mark are surprised to see Jason kiss Howard hello. They had all known those two had been shagging from the start. Gary guesses they had worked out that they wanted to be more than just friends with benefits. Howard and Jay take the news surprisingly well. Howard just rolls his eyes and Jay laughs.

“Could you two be anymore obvious? We were going to start taking bets if you didn’t get your arses in gear soon.”

Gary had been nervous about telling them all morning but he should have known Howard and Jason would be nothing but supportive. He laces his fingers with Mark and spends the rest of the afternoon laughing with his best mates.

~*~

Gary watches Mark from across the room. He is smiling and laughing and hanging on to every word that Robbie says. Gary knows it’s stupid but he can’t help the jealousy bubbling to the surface. He and Rob are friends now but there is that little voice in the back of his mind reminding him that _Rob had Mark first_ and Gary feels sick. Gary watches them for another minute; Robbie throws his arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gary pulls his gaze away and storms out of the room. He passes the boys from Muse and gives them a weak smile, trying to be polite but not stopping to talk. Gary gets back to the dressing room, pissed off and hungry. He finds the vending machine down the hall and buys what he can with three quid. When Gary gets back to the dressing room Mark is there making tea. He grins at Gary, his smile wide and open.

“Made you tea, did you buy me something nice? Rob told me the funniest joke earlier, he said he’ll pop by before we go on and wish us luck.” Mark rambles. “Gaz?” Mark asks after Gary doesn’t answer him.

Mark turns to face his boyfriend, the sweet smile slipping away. Gary’s arms are folded and his eyes are blazing with anger.

“Have fun with Rob?” Gary sneers. He knows he sounds childish but he’s annoyed so he can’t help it. Marks gaze darkens.

“Are you accusing me of something?” Mark asks, his teeth clenched. Gary glares at him.

“You were flirting with Rob for everyone to see, Mark. You were making a fool out of me.” Mark is in Gary’s space now. He is livid.

“I’ve explained myself before. It was fifteen years ago and if you can’t trust me by now maybe we shouldn’t be together. Pull your head out of your arse Gary, get over your Robbie complex and stop being such a wanker.”

Mark shoves passed Gary and out of the room, slamming the door. Gary feels like the biggest twat going.

The performance that night drained Gary physically and emotionally. It felt fitting to dedicate Rule The World to his father and he had to choke back tears while singing. Mark’s support helped him through the performance and Gary felt sick with guilt over the way he had treated his friend earlier.

They are all quiet in the car on the drive back to the hotel. Jay slumps against Howard who runs is fingers through Jason’s short locks.

“S’nice.” Jason mumbles into Howard’s shoulder.

Gary and Mark haven’t spoken since the argument but Mark slips his hand into Gary’s, lacing their fingers together. Gary glances over at Mark who smiles softly back at him and the heavy feeling in Gary’s chest eases a little. The four of them say their goodbyes; Jason and Howard going to their room and Mark and Gary going to theirs. Gary pulls his tie off and pulls his shirt out of his pants. Mark comes up behind him, wrapping an arm around his lover's waist, his hands slipping under Gary’s shirt. He presses a kiss to Gary’s shoulder.

“Are you okay love?” Mark asks, sliding the shirt from Gary’s shoulders. Gary catches Mark’s hands in his own and presses a gentle kiss to Mark’s palm.

“I always cock things up.” Gary says, not looking at Mark. He feels awful that he had thought so little of Mark; his gorgeous, sweet Mark who has been nothing but amazing since his father passed away. Gary feels like a complete tosser. Mark leans up and kisses Gary softly.

“You haven’t cocked anything up. You act like a prat sometimes but I’m not going anywhere.” Gary shakes his head.

“I was a right twat Mark, I know you wouldn’t cheat on me and that you and Rob are in the past. We’re all friends for Christ sake. It’s just sometimes I feel like a fat, grumpy sod who doesn’t deserve you.” Mark takes Gary’s face in his hands and stares at him, his gaze intense.

“I’m yours Gaz. I’ve always been yours, you silly git.” Mark tells him and he grins at Gary; huge and happy and perfect. Gary leans in covering Mark’s mouth with his own and Mark sighs contently, leaning in to the kiss and Gary’s touch.

~*~

Gary and Mark decide to spend this Christmas together, just the two of them. Usually they go to one of their families for dinner or have their families over to their house but this year it is just them. Gary wakes Christmas morning to open mouthed kisses along his shoulders and up his neck. Mark giggles, burying his face in Gary’s neck. Gary slides a hand through Mark’s soft hair. He tugs on the strands until Mark is gazing up at him through adoring, blue eyes.

“Merry Christmas love.” Gary whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s smiling lips.

Mark wraps an arm around Gary’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He climbs on top of Gary, straddling him. Gary’s hands grip Mark’s hips while his tongue slides against Mark’s; hot and deep and perfect. He nips on Mark’s bottom lip then soothes it with his tongue. Mark shifts against Gary causing a delicious friction between their leaking, hard cocks.

“Fuck.” Gary moans into Mark’s mouth.

“Yeah.” Mark sighs. “Want you to fuck me Gaz, I need you inside me.”

Gary’s cock twitches at that. Christ. He reaches blindly for the lube he knows is on the dresser. He finds it and manoeuvres them until Mark is beneath him. Gary gazes at him, a mix of love and lust in his eyes. Mark looks gorgeous; his hair is a complete mess, his bright, blue eyes shining with want and his beautiful body flushed and ready.

“Stop admiring and fuck me Gaz, I’ve got a bloody turkey to cook.” Mark bitches, pulling Gary down for a bruising kiss.

Mark is preoccupied sucking on Gary’s tongue and hisses at the press of Gary’s cold fingers at his entrance. Gary rubs circles on Mark’s hip and slides two fingers into Mark’s hole. He stretches Mark open, adding a third finger and twists. Mark arches up, swearing under his breath. He groans.

“Come on Gaz, need you now, please.”

Gary slides his fingers out, slicks himself up and positions himself at Mark’s entrance. Gary laces his fingers with Mark’s, squeezing them gently. He catches Mark’s lips before sliding into the tight, tight heat. He’ll never be used to the feel of Mark; hot and tight around his cock. Gary thrusts slow and steady, setting his pace. Mark is a beautiful, moaning mess beneath him and he wraps his legs around Gary’s waist pulling him in deeper. Gary gets the message and thrusts harder, quickening his pace.

“Yes, Gaz, yes.” Mark moans, biting his lip.

They are sweaty, breathing laboured and harsh, their loud moans and grunts filling the quiet room. Gary brushes Mark’s sweaty hair from his face and presses tender kisses to his face and neck. He sucks on the sensitive area behind Marks ear, bruising the pale skin. Mark feels his orgasm begin to take hold, that warm feeling seeping into his stomach. Gary slides a hand between them, fisting Mark’s throbbing, leaking cock. Mark throws his head back, moaning deep and guttural. Gary thrusts harder and faster wanting to find that sweet spot and push Mark over the edge. He shifts and feels Mark tense around him, groaning loudly.

“Right there Gaz, bloody hell.”

Gary strokes Mark’s cock faster, wanting him to come. He’s almost there himself. He sweeps his thumb over the head of Mark’s cock and Mark comes, spilling all over Gary’s hand and stomach. Mark tensing around him is too much and Gary comes deep inside Mark.

“Mark, Christ Markie.” Gary moans softly into Mark’s sweaty neck. Gary pulls out, sticky and spent, collapsing next to his lover. Mark smiles at him, big and delirious and perfect.

“Merry Christmas Gaz.” Gary grins back at him, sliding an arm around Mark’s waist. Mark pushes it off, getting out of bed. Gary gets distracted by Mark’s pert, little arse before realising he’s disappeared into the loo. He hears the shower being switched on.

“Marko?” Gary calls out.

“What’s up, Gaz?” Mark asks, popping his head around the door. Gary frowns at him.

“What are you doing?” he asks Mark.

“What’s it look like I’m doing, I’m having a shower and then cooking us a Christmas feast.” Mark declares.

“I thought we were going to stay in bed all day and snuggle, why cook when it’s just us?” Mark laughs at his boyfriend.

“We’re having a proper Christmas, you lazy sod.”

Mark cooks them Christmas dinner with all the trimmings. Gary grumbles about helping but Mark puts a “Kiss The Cook” apron on him and pushes Gary against the fridge, shoving his tongue in his mouth and Gary doesn’t complain too much after that. They also exchange gifts.

“Just what I wanted, light up reindeer boxers, thanks love.” Gary mutters, the sarcasm thick in his voice. Mark slaps him on the back of the head. Gary gives him an equally naff scarf though, which Mark loves of course.

They settle down to watch the Doctor Who Christmas special, the fire roaring and a bottle of wine between them. Mark settles close to Gary’s side.

“Have a good Christmas?” he asks, pecking Gary on the cheek. Gary smiles down at the amazing man that he’s so lucky to have.

“Yeah I did, thanks Mark.” Mark strokes Gary’s cheek.

“I love you.” Mark whispers. Gary leans close, capturing Mark’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“I love you, too.”

Half an hour into the show, Gary comments on how nice David Tennant’s arse looks in his striped trousers but finds Mark; wine glass in hand, snoring softly. Gary grins at him, takes the glass from his hand and wraps an arm around Mark’s shoulders, pulling him close. Mark stirs and curls closer to Gary. Gary strokes his hair and settles in to enjoy the rest of the show and to admire David Tennnant’s arse.


End file.
